Duncan In Tokyo
by Tiggystretch
Summary: Destroying part of a school with his car was probably stupid. Getting into the street race that caused it was probably more so. Now he's stuck for at least three years in Tokyo, but it might be the smartest decision he's ever made. Basically everything you would see in a usual Japanese Anime, except with Total Drama characters. English, but some Japanese with English translations.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Something I wrote a few years back with OC's, and had nothing to do with TD, but I decided it seemed cool with TD characters. Original main character was a delinquent sent to Japan, so it fit Duncan perfectly. A lot of Duncan stuff, yeah I know, so sue me. Also, if anyone wants to let me know of any mistakes in my Japanese that would be great, since I stopped learning.**_

_**I don't own TD**_

* * *

I walked out of the airport, and looked around. All I could see were signs in Japanese, and people staring at me. You'd think they've never seen a green mohawk before.

I texted my dad, but of course there was no response, so I called him, and again no response.

"Konnichiwa. Anata ga iru Duncan?" I heard my name, and turned to find a blonde girl looking back at me. She's hot, but not really my type.

"I don't speak Japanese." I said pointing at my mouth to get the message across.

She looked at me with some confusion, but then smiled. "Oh, I should've figured. Are you Duncan?"

"Yeah? Who's asking?"

She giggled. "Your dad said you'd say something like that. Hi, I'm Bridgette." She put her hand out to me, and I shook it.

"You're the first person I've seen that's not Japanese."

"Oh don't worry, you'll see more than just Japanese people when we get to the house."

"So, where is my old man?"

"He's working right now, and asked if I could come get you."

"How do you know him?"

"He works with my dad."

"Let me guess. You came here when the company opened?"

"Yup, now let me guess. You didn't." She laughed at her own joke.

"I'm here now ain't I." She laughed again.

"We better get going." She said, then got into the cab she came in, and, I put my luggage in the trunk.

The story is, my dad started working for a company about a year ago that builds robotics, or something. I decided to stay in California with my mom, after they got divorced a few years back, and he's been begging me to come visit since he got the job. Who could've known, that the first time I come to Japan would be the last time I'm in America for at least three years. Now that I'm finally here, I don't think I'll be seeing much of my dad, since he was promoted the same day I found out I'd be moving.

"So, why did you decide to move here?"

"Uh, I got into some trouble back home in the U.S. and my mom decided she couldn't handle me anymore. She called it a fresh start. A completely new country. With completely new friends." It sounded a lot like something you'd read off the back of a brochure for a cruise ship. "It was either this, or Grandma's house in Ontario."

"What could you have done that was so bad?"

"I fought a lot, and did stupid stuff, but I think what really did it, was when I drove my Camaro through the school."

She looked shocked for a moment, but then composed herself."Why would you do that?"

"I was racing some jerk, who thought his little Civic could beat my american muscle."

"Sounds like you lost to me."

"Nah, the dude clipped me, and pretty much destroyed his hunk of plastic in the process."

So it was this guy named Trent, who had gotten with my ex girlfriend, Gwen. Everything was cool though. Our break up was mutual, and we ended it, because it got boring. One day I decide to say hi to her, while they were walking through the hallway, and he freaked out. He threatened me, and told me to never talk to her again, and I complied, but I guess that wasn't enough, since he decided to run his mouth about how his piece of crap Honda could outrun my Chevy. At the last second he tried to run me off the road, but I pushed back, and we both lost control. He ended up totaling his car by hitting a stop sign, how lame is that. At least my car ran into the school, and still turned over after, although it wouldn't move.

"I wouldn't say stuff like that around here." She said.

"Why's that?"

"A lot of people here view that as delinquence."

"I don't care, as you can see I'm not exactly the image of a model citizen." I said smugly, pointing out my green hair, and piercings.

"Okay, it's your funeral." She laughed. "Actually we need to talk about that."

"About what?"

"Your hair is fine, but the piercings will have to go, at least during school."

"Why?" I said a little pissed.

"The school doesn't allow stuff like that, and if you don't obey the rules, you'll probably be suspended, or expelled."

"Crap. Well, I definitely don't want that."

"Yeah, because then it'll be bye bye Japan, hello freezing cold Canada. Seriously, how are you not on probation?"

"My mom's second husband, Charles is a lawyer, and he convinced the judge to let me off as long as mom paid for the damages, and I was sent to live with elsewhere."

"That sucks."

"Not really. I hated Charles, and he hated me. This was his way to finally get rid of me."

We got to our stop in front of what looked like a dorm complex, with a fence made out of brick, and got off the cab. I pulled my luggage out of the trunk, and Bridgette paid the driver.

"I could've paid him." I said to her.

"It's okay. Your dad paid for it."

"Ahh, well that makes me feel better." I said snidely.

We walked in through the front door, and Bridgette was immediately grabbed by a blonde dude with a cowboy hat.

"Babe! Where've you been?" He shouted.

"Calm down, Geoff, I went to go get Duncan."

"Duncan?" He looked over at me, and I was kind of freaked out. This guy looked way to cheery to me. "What's up Brahh? I'm Geoff." He said, as he put his fist up for a bump.

"Uhh, not much. I'm Duncan." I said, as I answered his fist.

"Geoff, how about you show Duncan to his room?" Bridgette said.

"Sure thing, babe." He said, then kissed her cheek. "C'mon, dude."

We walked up the stairs, and into a room with one bed, and a desk with a clock on it, but nothing else.

"Uhh, so where's my dad staying?"

"Where all the parents stay, where else?" He asked, and I suddenly felt like I was missing something.

"Where would that be?"

"In Osaka, dude. Get with the program." He said, and now I was really confused.

"Why are they in Osaka!?" I shouted.

"Seriously? You don't know?" I shook my head, and he sighed. "I'm gonna make this really simple for you, bro. Aisaka Tech is based in Osaka, hence the name, and our parents will be staying there. Due to terms of their contracts, we however get to live in Tokyo, all on our own, and get to attend the best high school in Japan, Mishima Private School. They're pretty cool when it comes to the education of their employee's kids. I mean we still have to pay tuition, and stuff, but it's hard to get in, and most people never even get their foot in the door. I think their idea is that some day we'll be working for Aisaka too."

Private School. Now I know why the old bastard couldn't come get me, and didn't answer my call. It's not because he was too busy, it's because he knew I was gonna be pissed if he told me about this himself.

"Uh, dude?" I hear Geoff, as I came out of my thoughts. "You alright?"

"Yeah, my bad, I'm fine."

"Alright. Leave your stuff here, and we'll head down to the kitchen, so you can meet everyone, and get some grub."

We walked back downstairs, and spotted a few people in the kitchen. Two big guys, one fat, the other built, a redhead, a small dude sitting in a chair, and reading a book, a Japanese guy, and two Japanese girls along with Bridgette.

"Guys! This is our new roomie, Duncan." Geoff shouted. "Introduce yourselves."

"What's up, I'm DJ."

"And I'm Owen."

The kid with the book looked over, then rolled his eyes.

"Noah! Introduce yourself." Bridgette told him.

He closed his book, and walked over slowly. "Noah is the name, and cynicism is the game." Then he walked back, and sat down.

"What's up, I'm Tyson." The Japanese guy put his fist out, and I met it with my own.

"I'm Akira." One girl with black, and barely tinted blue hair said.

"I'm Hitomi." The other with normal dark hair said.

"Hey, I'm Zoey." This one caught my attention real quick. She's cute with a flower in her deep red hair.

"Uhh hi, I'm Duncan." I stammered a bit, and she giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, Duncan." She said.

Bridgette walked over, and put one arm over my shoulder, and the other on Zoey's. "I can tell you two are gonna be good friends. Zoey, would you mind showing Duncan around, after we eat?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

We sat down to eat, and let me just say, the food is gonna take some getting used to.

After we were done eating I went to Tyson's room with him, and Geoff, apparently Tyson is a god on the guitar. He shreds better than I could've imagined, and should probably be playing in his own band. After that we started playing some Japanese video games.

"So guys, is there gonna be a big language barrier for me?" I asked.

"Honestly, not really, the only place it would be difficult would be in the city, but more than likely one of us will be with you. It won't matter here, or at school, since most of the students can speak English fairly fluently." Tyson said.

"Anything else I should know?"

"I don't think so. You got anything, Geoff?"

"Hmm, no, but are your parents divorced?" Geoff asked. "Weird question, I know."

"Uhh, yeah?" I said, and they both looked at each other. "What's wrong?"

"Well, most of us here are the same way. My parents are divorced, and I moved here with my mom from Florida." Geoff said.

"My mom passed away when I was a kid, and we moved here from a farming town when my dad got the job." Tyson said.

"Huh, that's weird."

"Yeah, there's something up with that. We've been trying to figure out if it's a pattern. Zoey is the only one who's parents are still together."

There was a knock at the door, and Tyson answered it.

"Hey Duncan, it's for you." He said, so I got up, and walked to the door.

It was Zoey, wearing a blue dress, that made her look cuter than before. "Hey, did you want me to show you around after all?"

"Sure." I said, then turned back to the guys." I'll catch y'all later."

"Alright man." Tyson said, and they went back to playing video games.

We went outside, and I could see someone sitting on a deck built in the tree at the corner of the front yard. A small, and pale girl with her legs crossed, and her eyes closed, like she was meditating.

"Who's that?" I pointed my thumb at the girl.

"Oh. That's Dawn." Zoey said, and called the girl. "Dawn!"

The girl opened her eyes, and smiled at us, then tried to get down from the tree, but tripped, and almost fell off. I ran over, and grabbed her leg to help her get down.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem."

"You have a very warm, yet also cold aura, you seem to be conf-"

"Dawn! " Zoey shouted.

"Oh. Right, my apologies, I shouldn't have read your aura without permission." She said, and I looked at Zoey dumbfounded.

"Umm, do I even want to know?" I asked.

"No, not even." She smiled nervously. "We'll see you later, Dawn." Zoey said, then started walking away.

"Uh, bye." I said to the weird girl, and she only waved.

Zoey, and I walked through the neighborhood, and she started telling me about the area. We passed by Mishima High School, which is only a few blocks away from our dorm complex, and I was kind of freaked out by the size of it.

"How many students go to this school?" I asked.

"About seven hundred." She said simply.

"That's it?"

"You've gone somewhere with more?"

"Yeah, back in California, we had almost three thousand kids, and the school was actually a bit smaller than this."

"You forget, this is a private school." She smiled.

"Hmm, true, but I still don't think they need a school this big for seven hundred."

"There's tons of extra curricular stuff, so it makes sense."

"I didn't think about that. Are the sports like the ones in the states?"

"Mostly, but they're a few others."

I was actually a pretty good athlete back home, I was on the powerlifting team, the wrestling team, was a guard in basketball, and a linebacker in football. I played well, but I tended to flunk out of classes, because I was lazy, or I skipped too much, and would get kicked off, even though I was probably the best any of them had.

"Cool. When did school start here?"

"Tomorrow."

"What!?" I shouted. "Isn't it like April? Shouldn't y'all be starting summer vacation soon?"

"It's different here, Duncan. The year starts around April, we still get summer off, but we don't start a new year when we go back. You didn't know?"

"I had no idea! Isn't there like a uniform I need?"

"Relax. Your uniform is probably already in your closet, along with any supplies you might need."

"Jesus. Anymore surprises?"

"There shouldn't be." She said with a smile, as we walked back to dorms.

We got back, and walked into the living room. Everyone, except Dawn was either watching TV, or lounging around, and I noticed there were three more people I hadn't met yet.

A tanned dude that looked like he might be Mexican, a jock with a jersey, and a girl with purple hair.

"Alejandro, Lightning, Sierra." Zoey called to them, and they looked over. "This is our new resident, Duncan."

The Mexican dude walked over. "Hola, mi amigo." I was right. "I am Alejandro Fernando Olivarez Burromuerto. I come from Spain." Never mind I was kind of wrong.

"Uhh, I'm Duncan Sharpe, I come from California."

"Hi, I'm Sierra." The girl with the purple hair said.

"You're from Cali?" The jock in the jersey asked.

"Yeah."

"What city?"

"Anaheim."

"Lightning is too! What school did you go to?"

"James Throne High school."

"Lightning knew he recognized you! You're the dude who drove his car through the school!" He shouted, and everyone looked at me funny.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Lightning went to Anaheim East High School. Lightning just got here a month ago."

"Oh, cool. I think we beat y'all in the playoffs?"

"Yeah, but they didn't have Lightning on the team, because he was too damn good!" He shouted, and started running around.

"They kicked you off because of that?"

"Yeah, Lightning played too hard, and put someone in a co- a co-something."

"The idiocy from that one is astounding." Noah said to me, from a spot on the couch. "Sit down in the Tale Seat, and enlighten us on why you chose to demolish a school." He pointed to a recliner. I shrugged, and sat down in it.

"Umm, well I was racing this guy, who was dating my ex, because he didn't like the fact that we were still friends, and he tried to push me off the road, as I was passing him. I pushed back, and we both lost control. Long story short, we both went to the hospital, and both of our cars were wrecked."

"So, did you get your girl back?" Lightning asked.

"No, and I wasn't trying to. Now I'm a single man in Japan." I said cooly, and pretty much everyone laughed.

"Interesting. I don't think we've had a delinquent here yet. Why are you here exactly?" Noah asked, which kind of irritated me.

"My mom decided not to deal with me anymore after the wreck, and at the pressure of her second husband, she shipped me off, to live with my dad."

"Wow, that sucks." Zoey said, as she sat on the armrest of the chair I was in.

Noah looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Really, Zoey?"

She looked at him with some confusion. "What?"

"Wearing a dress, and placing your ass pretty close to him. Sounds like some flirtation to me." Noah said, and everyone busted out laughing. Zoey looked flustered, then stood up, and walked out of the living room.

"Better follow her, and sort it out, before you end up in a romance anime love triangle. This is Japan, you know." He said indifferently.

I don't understand what any of that meant, but I felt like I had to talk her. I got up from the seat, and walked out of the living room. I didn't see her anywhere downstairs, so I went up to the rooms.

"Zoey?" I said, as I walked by the doors, and came to hers. It was red like her hair, with flowers all over, and in the corner I could faintly see some painted over letters, M+Z is what it looked like.

I knocked a few times, before the door opened, and she peeked out.

"What do you want?" She asked like she was mad.

"I wanna talk." I said to her.

"About?"

I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "What's M+Z mean?" I said pointing at the letters, and her eyes widened.

She threw the door all the way open, and looked directly at the spot where it was. "Dammit!" She said, as she walked back into her room, and brought out some tape, and a piece of paper. She covered the letters, then looked at me. "Nothing to worry about now." She said then walked into her room, and tried to shut the door, but I grabbed it before she could.

"Zoey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Let go of the door."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I said, and she tried to close the door again, but I threw it open this time, and she finally gave up.

"Fine, come in." She said upset, and I walked in. "Sit down." She pointed to a chair in front of her desk.

I sat down, and she handed me a photo album. I opened it, and saw pictures of her, and some dude with spiky black hair, looking like a happy little couple.

"That's Mike." She said.

"He's your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Was." She responded. "He came here when I did two years ago." She said, then sat on her bed.

"He's not dead or something, right?" I asked bluntly.

"No, he's just not here anymore." She sighed sadly. "After a year of being in a relationship, his family just up, and left one day, and I never saw him again." That's what this is about. She's doesn't really want me. She wants someone to push all these unrequited feelings onto. She probably thinks it'll help her forget him.

"You miss him." I said, as I got up, and sat by her on the bed, and opened the album again.

"Yeah, all the time." She smiled, as she flipped the pages of pictures.

"Have you tried finding him?"

"I've tried everything, but his phone was disconnected, he never emails me back, and all of his social profiles haven't been used in a year."

"Wow, that must really suck, but why did Noah react that way?"

"Because Mike, and I pretty much started our relationship as soon as we met, and I think it might've made him jealous."

"Well, you're cute, so I wouldn't be surprised." I said, and she blushed. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Thanks. Umm, when I heard you say you weren't dating anyone, I kind of thought maybe I could- I don't know- we could umm give it a shot" She said timidly, and I get the feeling she prolonged her words because she didn't really know how to say it.

"Look Zoey, I think your trying to get over Mike by finding someone else. When things like this happen, it makes you feel like your entire world is falling apart, but you've gotta push through, and realize that just because one guy disappeared from your life, it doesn't mean it's over. It just means you have to start from scratch, and try again. You can't just use someone else to get over him, you have to do it yourself."

"You're surprisingly helpful with advice." She smiled.

"So I'm not a total delinquent, it doesn't mean I'm a good person either." I said, and crossed my arms.

She put her head against my shoulder. "So, are you basically rejecting me?" She asked.

"Umm, well no, but I don't think you need a boyfriend right now, I think you need to focus on yourself for a while, but that doesn't mean there can't be friends around to help you." I said, and she smiled again.

So I'm good with advice, big freaking deal.

Someone knocked on the door, and in walked Bridgette."Hey guys-whoa, what's going on here?" She asked with a dumb smile on her face. I quickly got up off of Zoey's bed, and she followed suit.

"Nothing, just a little talk between friends." Zoey said.

"Okay." Bridgette said, with an eyebrow raised. "Well, it's game night, so we're all getting set."

"Okay!" Zoey shouted, and grabbed my hand, and we ran downstairs, with Bridgette behind us.

"Oh look, it's the love birds." Noah said sarcastically. I glared, and he flinched, then I smirked.

"Nah, I'm just a new friend that's all." I said, as I sat by him, and Geoff.

I'm kind of surprised at how well I got along with these people. Back in the states, I was a total dick, I pissed people off all the time for no reason, and I was hated by pretty much everyone in the school. After thinking about it, I've decided, maybe I could try being a little less delinquent, and little more normal. This could be just like mom said after all.

A fresh start. A completely new country. With completely new friends.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

_**AN: Thanks to everyone for giving this story a read.**_

I don't own TD

Duncan in Tokyo

* * *

First day of school.

* * *

"Duncan." I heard a voice, but that's not possible. I locked the door to my room, before I went to bed last night.

"Duncan!" The voice shouted, and then I hit the floor.

"Huh!? What!?" I shouted, as I sat up from the floor. It was Zoey in a white button up, a red blazer and a plaid skirt. It was the typical private school uniform. "Good, you're finally awake. Get dressed."

I looked over at the clock and it said 6:30. I usually don't get up until 8 or 9. I stood up, looked at her indifferently, then laid back in my bed, and tried to sleep again.

"Duncan. I want you right now." She said, and I immediately shot up. "I thought we were just friends?" She said, with her arms crossed, and an upset look to her face. Can you blame me? She's hot, and I wouldn't mind a little no strings attached fun.

"I was disgusted by your statement." I said simply.

She kept staring at me, but started biting her lip. Then she busted out laughing. "Enough jokes, get dressed, and head downstairs." She said, as she walked to my closet, and pulled out my uniform, and a backpack, then threw them at me. "And don't forget to bring the other pair of shoes with you." She added then walked out.

I pulled the clothes out of the carrying bag, and went over the uniform. A white button up, black slacks, a black tie, red blazer, and two pairs of shoes. One pair look like loafers, and the other look like suit shoes. The uniform is definitely the worst part about going to a private school, so I'm gonna stick with black jeans, lose the blazer, and roll up my sleeves, then put on my chucks. I grabbed the loafers, and walked out the door.

I could see everyone already waiting in the living room. Am I seriously the last one out here?

"Uhh dude." Geoff asked.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"You should probably wear the blazer, bro."

"I don't do blazers." I said.

"Just leave the delinquent be. It's not against the rules, but let him deal with the bitch, we all know she enjoys telling people what to do." Noah said smugly.

"Everyone ready?" DJ asked, as he came down the stairs.

"Pretty much." Geoff responded.

We all walked out of the dorms, and out to the sidewalk.

"Oh. Duncan, you haven't taken any entrance exams, so you'll probably be pulled away once we get there." Noah said.

"What's that?" I asked, and Zoey stepped over to me.

"It's a test to determine if you can actually handle classes at Mishima. We all had to test in."

"Those tests are mad hard. Lightning barely passed thanks to the egghead upstairs." Lightning said.

"Egghead?" I asked confused.

"Moving on. Do you think you can pass the exam?" Noah said.

"Uhh, well I don't know."

"He's doomed." Akira said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Just because I'm a lazy ass, doesn't mean I'm uneducated."

"Totally doomed." Hitomi said.

"Hey!" I shouted irritated by their assumptions, as we got to the school.

"Yamete!" I heard some girl yell, as we walked through the gates. (Stop!)

"Yamete! Tainō-sha!" (Stop! Delinquent!) I heard the girl yell again. I turned to look, and realized I was the only one walking still. Everyone had stopped, and there was a girl with red hair, an orange armband, and a pissed off look to her, standing in front of them. "Naze anata wa ichiyōde wanaidesu ka?"

I pointed at myself, and she nodded.

"Duncan, she wants to know why you're not in uniform." Tyson said.

"Does she speak English?" I asked him.

"I speak English just fine." She cut in.

"Oh. Well, it's my first day, and I didn't know I had to wear the whole uniform."

"I suggest you wear the blazer." She said.

"You suggest? Does that mean I can just say no to your suggestion?" I said, and everyone started shaking their heads. I have a feeling that was a bad idea.

The girl looked flustered, and her face turned red. "I strongly suggest you wear the blazer." She said through gritted teeth, and I could see her face getting redder.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll bring it tomorrow." I said, and she calmed down.

"Thank you." She said then bowed. "I'm Aoi Fukanawa of the disciplinary committee, it's a pleasure to meet you... Umm..."

"Duncan."

"Right. Duncan. Welcome to Mishima High School, if there's anything you need I would be glad to help point you in the right direction."

"Hmm, actually there is something you could help me out with."

"And what's that?"

"You could show me around."

She eyed me strangely, and I got a good look at her. She's cute, but definitely not Zoey cute, and she seems like it would be a pain in the ass to do anything with her, but having a disciplinary person as a friend could definitely be beneficial.

"I'm sure one of your friends can show you around." She said, and I inched closer.

"Nah, they've got things to do." I inched closer, and now she started backing up.

"Duncan, I will find someone to show you around. Now please stop moving."

"Why?" I did it again, this time from a different angle, and she backed away in the opposite direction of me.

"I'm warning you, Duncan." She backed up again, and realized She was now up against the wall surrounding the school.

"C'mon, you'd be the best person to show me around. After all, you are the from the disciplinary committee." I said. She raised her hands a bit, and closed her eyes, like I was gonna hit her or something. I looked over, and everyone was staring, Zoey looking especially pissed off. I waved at them, and they all got the message. Geoff even gave me a thumbs up, before he left, and Bridgette pulled Zoey by the arm.

I put my hand against the wall, over her shoulder. "So, what do you say?"

She opened her eyes slowly, and I could see she got caught up in mine.

This is a trick I used to use on girls from other schools back home.

"Okay. I will show you around tomorrow." She said. There probably wouldn't be any point by then, but I'm not complaining.

"Well, alright." I said, as I walked off.

"Just bring your blazer!" She shouted.

I walked into the school, and saw other kids taking off their shoes, putting them into lockers, and then putting on the loafers, so I went ahead, and did the same, even though there aren't any locks. I pulled out the schedule that was in my bag, and went over it. I'm glad every class had its name written in English under the Japanese, or else I would've been lost.

I started walking through the halls, and I could see some girls eyeing me. Yeah, I'm glad I went with this wardrobe change.

I finally found my room, and when I walked in, I was greeted by the teacher. "Are you Duncan Sharpe?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I am your Homeroom teacher. My name is Mr. Yakato. You may refer to me as Yakoto-sensei. Please follow me."

"Okay."

I followed Yakoto-sensei out to the hall. I saw Zoey through a window of a passing classroom, and I waved, but she glared at me, and looked away. She's probably mad about that shit I pulled with Aoi earlier.

The room we're in now has only one desk, and three people sitting at a table. Two men both wearing grey suits, and a woman wearing a black dress.

"Sit down." Yakoto-sensei commanded. I sat down, and he handed me a packet of school work. "You are going to be taking your entrance exam, to determine if you are actually competent enough to attend Mishima. "You may begin now."

I opened up the packet, and got to work. Twenty minutes later, I was finished, and I'm pretty sure I had every answer correct.

"I'm done." I said, as I closed the packet, and all four people looked at me, stunned.

Yakoto-sensei grabbed the packet off the desk, and sat down with the other three people to grade it.

Five minutes passed, and he got up. "Duncan, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How did you get Ninety-nine percent of the test correct?"

"Dammit. It's only Nintey-nine?"

The woman in the black dress stood up from her seat. "Duncan, I am Ms. Yagami. I am the headmistress at this school. All four of us are surprised to see that your demeanor, and appearance seem to contrast completely with your intelligence."

"Well, it just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover."

"Apparently so. Duncan, after determining your competency, we would like to place you in an advanced class taught by Mr. Yakoto."

"Uhh, sure."

"Very well then. You will attend normal classes as you should, but your final class will be in a room for pupils of a certain standard. There are only eight other children, and this class will not allow slacking of any kind, be prepared."

* * *

I followed Yakoto-sensei back to the classroom

"You don't speak Japanese, right?" He said, as he handed me a slip of paper, then he stood at the front of the class. "Gakusei." He said, and everyone focused on him. "Beikoku kara atarashi kurasumeto o kangei shimasu. Kare no namae wa Duncan-san."

(Students. Welcome your new classmate from the United States. His name is Duncan Sharpe.)

I raised my eyebrow at the silence, and the serious feeling in the room. I looked over at the teacher, and he gestured to the piece of paper. "Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa oku no nihonjin ga, watashi wa koko de oku no yujin o tsukuru koto o negatte imasu. Watashi no sewa o shite kudasai." I said, trying not to sound like a complete idiot.

(Hello. I don't know much Japanese, but I hope to become friends with you all. Please take care of me.)

Everyone started laughing, and some even got up to greet me. Some spoke English pretty well, others only had basic understanding of it.

"Hello. My name's Mitoshi Karaga. In english it would be Karaga Mitoshi, so call me Karaga." A guy with black hair, and blue highlights said.

"Hi, I'm Duncan."

"I'm Yamato Yuza. By the way your hair is awesome, Duncan-kun." A cute girl with black hair in pigtails said.

"Whats with that?" I asked confused by the thing she added to my name.

"What?" She asked.

"The thing you added to my name."

"You mean the honorifics?"

"Uhh, I guess."

"In the Japanese language, it is normal to use phrases like San, Kun, Senpai, Sensei, and others at the end of a name, to show that persons relationship to you, or their rank."

"Oh. So what would I call you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Umm… Well." She got kind of red. "You can call me Yuza-chan, or Yu-chan."

"Okay, Yuza-chan."

I met a few other kids, before Mr. Yakoto stood at the front of the class again. "Gakusei. For Duncan-sans sake, I will speak English for today, but Tomorrow it will be a combination of both. Now everyone up, the ceremony is about to start."

"What ceremony?" I asked Karaga.

"It's an opening ceremony for the beginning of the new school year." He told me.

"Huh. So, what do we do at this thing?"

"Nothing, just sit there, and seem polite." He snickered, and I laughed a bit. "After that, we get to go check out the clubs for an hour, before going back to classes. At most schools you have to do that after classes are done."

"Cool. What clubs are y'all interested in?"

"I'm interested in the Film Club." Karaga said.

"I wanna check out the swimming team. What about you Duncan-kun?"

"Hmm, American football, basketball, wrestling, power lifting, maybe I'll check out some of the other clubs, and stuff."

"Whoa. That's a lot." Karaga said to me.

"You don't look like the type to be so into school." Yuza-chan said.

"Well, coming to Japan has changed my outlook on school."

"But you haven't even been here that long." She said, and laughed.

We got to the auditorium, and there was a lot of chairs in rows. Kids were filing in, or already sitting down. I spotted my dorm mates sitting together, and Zoey smiled, and waved to me, but then stopped when she saw Karaga, and Yuza-chan.

"My dorm mates are over there. Do you y'all wanna sit with us?"

"Sure." My new friends said.

We walked over to my dorm mates. "Hey guys." I said. "This is Karaga Mitoshi, and Yuza Yamato. I met them in home room." The two of them didn't say anything they just looked at me.

"These are my dorm mates. This is Geoff, Bridgette, Lightning, Alejandro, Noah, Sierra, DJ, Dawn, Tyson, Owen, Hitomi, and Akira." I said pointing at each of them, and they all looked worried. Karaga, and Yuza waved shyly, and then pulled me away.

"Duncan, you're from the Aisaka Tech dorms?" Yuza-chan said.

"Yeah? Is that a problem?"

"You know the girl on the stage right now giving a speech?" I looked over to see the girl, but I didn't recognize her.

"No?" I said to him.

"Her name is Mizuki Hatsutori, the Student Council President. She's a big opponent of the children of Aisaka Tech employees being allowed to go here."

"Why's that?"

"She thinks y'all are being given unfair admittance to Mishima, and that Aisaka is paying off the school." Karaga said.

"She has a quarter of the student body against all of you." Yuza added.

"So, what are you telling me? That I should be afraid of her?"

"No, what I'm telling you is, be wary of her." Karaga said, as we walked back over, and sat down with my dorm mates

I don't know how to react to something like that. It makes me feel awkward, and I guess kind of upset. This bitchy chick doesn't like us, because we're being given a chance? I passed that entrance exam just like everyone else.

I sat by Zoey, who smiled at Karaga, and Yuza who were seated next to me, before leaning over to talk to me.

"They told you about Hatsutori?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there are a few students that don't like us he-Ow!" Zoey said, but grabbed my hand in pain, and reached for her head with her other hand, because something hit her. I glared at the people behind us, and they all looked away. I checked Zoey's head, and saw a rubber band stuck in her hair.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I thought they'd be over this." Zoey said quietly, as the others looked at her worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"This only happened because she convinced them, that we shouldn't be going here." Zoey said referring to Mizuki Hatsutori.

"Yeah, I just found out." I said.

* * *

After the ceremony was over, we were allowed to check out clubs for an hour, before going back to class, so I walked with Zoey, as we talked about what just happened.

"So, if she only has a quarter of the student body against us, then why did those guys act like that?"

"The thing is, she's actually got way less than a quarter, it's actually only like six kids, but Mizuki Hatsutori is an intimidating person, and the rumor of how many followers changes everyday. Some kids won't acknowledge us because they're afraid of the backlash they might receive from her. She's gotten students kicked out using false charges."

"Well that's messed up."

"What clubs do you want to check out?" She asked me.

"Can I even join any? I mean, with that chick walking around, I don't think anyone would even give me a chance."

"She'll probably try, but most clubs aren't afraid as a whole. It's probably a good thing that she, and Aoi don't see eye to eye."

"Interesting. Oh, by the way, that stuff with Aoi didn't mean anything." I said.

Zoey looked at me with a bit of a squint, but then smiled. "Okay, you really had me worried."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." She chirped. "So, what clubs?"

"Hmm... Football? How about you?"

"I'm already in the ballet club." She said, which surprised me, not that she was in a ballet club, but the fact that we actually have a ballet club at this school.

"Wow." I said not realizing it.

"What?" She asked. "I don't look like I could be a ballerina?" She pouted, and crossed her arms.

"It's not that, it's just surprising."

"I might be full of surprises." She said like she was flirting with me, and walked ahead.

A part of me couldn't stop myself from staring at her ass. With something like that, you think it'd be hard for her to keep her balance in ballet.

* * *

We walked through some doors, and into what I'm guessing was the cafeteria, where we were bombarded by people from different clubs, and organizations. I was at least, Zoey kind of just walked away unscathed. I waded through the tons of people, until I finally found the football club.

"Hello, I'm Ryuji Sukamoto, captain of the American football team. Are you interested in joining?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Great! Practice starts tomorrow morning, and we have two a days on Mondays Wednesdays, and Thursdays, starting next week. You can pick up your gear after classes are done in the gymnasium."

"That's it? No try outs?"

"Nope. We don't have many players, so we can't be picky. Do you have experience?"

"Yeah, I was an all star linebacker back in the states."

"Mohawk boy! You joining football too?" I heard Lightning call out to me from behind Ryuji.

"Yeah, dude."

"Ryu! My boy Duncan here is one of the craziest, and best players right after Lightning."

"Good to know." Ryuji said. "And it's Ryuji."

I walked back to Zoey, who was talking to some girls, wearing ballet dresses. They were all noticeably taller, and thinner than her, but they definitely didn't have the same looks.

"Hi, Duncan." She said, as her friends walked off giggling.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just girl talk."

"Anything about me?" I smirked.

"Maybe..." She said coyly.

"Okay, where to next?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to look into the wrestling team?"

"Yeah."

"You might only be able to join one more club, so make sure it's what you want to do, unless you can figure out a schedule. They might not bother giving you a chance, since you're already in the football club."

"Well, I like wrestling, and football more than I like basketball, and power lifting. So, this'll probably be it."

I walked over to a table with two dudes in wrestling singlets.

"I'm here to join the wrestling club."

"Try outs are tomorrow after classes, in the gymnasium. Do not be late." The taller of the two said.

"I won't be." I said, then walked away without even learning their names.

"That was fast." Zoey said.

"What can I say. They wanted me to join that bad."

"You have try outs tomorrow, don't you?"

"Yup."I said cooly, and she busted out laughing.

"Do you wanna come watch my ballet rehearsal after class?" Zoey said.

"Sure. After I get my football gear, of course." I said, and she smiled brightly.

* * *

The classes pretty much flew by, since I had no idea what some of the teachers were saying, but I was given the work in English, and I finished it all easily.

Right before I set to head out to the intelligent classroom, I was stopped by Karaga.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I reacted, earlier."

"It's cool, dude. Don't worry about it. It's not like you did anything wrong."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad."

"You were only trying to warn him, I'm sure Duncan understands, right?" Yuza said.

"Totally." I said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I walked to the intelligent classroom, and opened the door. My eyes immediately locked with those of the of the student council president, Mizuki Hatsutori.

"Who are you?" She stood up from her desk.

"What's it to you?." I said.

"What it is to me, is that there's a delinquent, who has the wrong room."

"My name is Duncan Sharpe, and before you ask, yeah I live at the Aisaka Tech dorm, and I belong in this class." I said, as I walked to an empty desk.

"Oh really? Well I guess I have another problem to de-"

"Let me stop you right there." I cut her off. "Just cause you're the student council president, doesn't mean I am, or ever will be afraid of you, in fact, it means I need to make you afraid of me." I said, and she sat back in her desk angrily, as all the other kids glared at me, I'm guessing they must be her followers, all except for the girl seated next to me. She stared at me like she was in awe of what I had just said.

She's a tanned girl, with chestnut brown hair, black eyes that seemed to sparkle on the edges of them, and a few freckles on her nose. She's as cute as Zoey, but there's definitely a more mature look to her.

I stared at her, and she looked down at her desk. "That was amazing." I heard her mumble.

"What?"

"That was amazing." She reiterated, as she looked back at me.

"It was nothing, that bitch was probably gonna say something derogatory to me, so she had it coming."

"I heard that!" Mizuki shouted

"Like I give a shit." I said calmly.

"I'm Courtney." The girl next to me said.

"Duncan."

"It's hard to believe you're as smart as all of us."

"Well, looks can be deceiving." I said, as Yakoto-sensei walked into the room.

After about an hour or so, the class finished, and the bitch walked out, with her followers attached at the hip, Yakoto-sensei followed suit, then it was just me, and Courtney.

"Looks are deceiving after all." She said smiling.

"I thought this class was gonna be hard, but it's actually pretty easy."

"Tell that to Hatsutori." She said. "She looked like she was struggling to keep up."

Courtney, and I walked, and talked as we went out to the gymnasium together, so I could get my football gear.

"I'm Courtney Martinez. I'm from Texas. I'm Hispanic of Mexican heritage. I moved here two years ago, when my dad started working as the C.E.O. of a company here."

"I'm Duncan Sharpe. I'm from California. I'm American, but I have some Italian in me, not sure if that counts me as Italian American. I was sent here to live with my dad, after I destroyed a school building."

"Come again?"

"Yeah, I destroyed a building at my old school. It's a long story..."

"Yeah, I don't even want to know." She said, and we both laughed.

We got to the gym, where I grabbed my football gear, and met some of the other players. I walked off with Courtney again, even though Lightning was begging me to stay, and chill with them.

"What are you doing after this?" Courtney asked.

"Uhh, I'm supposed to go watch my friend practice with her ballet club at Four. What are you doing?"

"Probably nothing, I'll just be here until I decide to go home. You wanna hang out with me?"

"Sure."

* * *

We walked around for a little while, before settling down on the edge of the fountain in front of the school, and talked about random crap. Four came around, but I wasn't quite ready to leave the conversation yet.

"You don't have clubs?" I asked, after pretty much running out of topics.

"I can't join any."

"Why?"

"No one will let me join, since the bitch has it out for me."

"Hatsutori? Why?"

"Because I took the number one spot in rank when I got here, bumping her out of the top ten students. You Aisaka kids are lucky she has me to torment, or else it'd be a lot harder for you all."

"And we thank you for your tireless service." I said, and she laughed. "She'll probably be at number twelve, since I'm here now."

"That just might make her head explode."

"And you might be bumped down to number two." I smiled, and she gave me a quizzical look.

"Sure, Duncan."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not a bit. You might be smart, but you can't beat me."

"What was your score on the entrance exam?"

"96%"

"99%"

"No, I got 96% on it." She said.

"No, I got 99% on it." I said back.

"Stop messing with me, Duncan."

"I'm serious, I got 99% of the test correct."

"Wait... That was your average!?" She shouted.

"Yeah?"

"But no one has ever gotten more than 97% on the entrance exam!"

"Well, I guess I did." I smirked.

She looked at me like she wanted to hit me, but then she sighed, and got up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stay away from me." She said, as she started walking away.

"What's that about?" I asked, and she turned around, giving me a cold glare.

"Until I am proven to be smarter, you are my enemy, Duncan Sharpe. Do not talk to me, as I have to focus on beating you. My rank is all I have, and I will not let you take that away from me." She said, then walked off in a huff.

That kind of freaked me out. I don't think I've ever met someone who was so into grades.

I checked my phone, and realized it was already 4:45.

"Crap!" I shouted, as I ran to try, and catch some of Zoey's practice.

I got to the ballet club room, and knocked. One of the girls from earlier answered.

"Zoey. It's for you." She said, as she walked away from the door, and I walked in to see Zoey in her school uniform.

"Thanks for coming." She said, as she walked past me without even looking in my direction. I get the feeling she's pissed.

"Zoey." I said, as I walked behind her.

I followed her all the way to the front gate. "Zoey, don't ignore me."

"Trouble in paradise?" I heard Noah's voice come from behind me.

"Shut up." I said, as I turned, and realized everyone from the dorm was behind us, either staring, or laughing at us.

Everyone stopped at a store on the way to the dorm, but I stayed outside, since Zoey didn't go in with them.

"You've gotta talk to me sometime."

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to liars." She said, and turned around to walk into the store.

I got in her way. "I'm sorry. I'll go tomorrow, I promise."

"You can't, because you have football practice."

"Uhh... Yeah, I do. Well, how can I make it up to you?"

She looked like she was thinking for a moment. "You may take me out on a date." She said, with her nose in the air.

"I thought we were just friends?" I asked.

"We will be just friends, going out on a date." She said simply.

"Fine. When?"

"Saturday."

"I don't know Tokyo, so you'll have to figure out what we're gonna do."

"That's alright, I've got something in mind." She said happily.

"What would that be?"

"You're going to take me to see a ballet show downtown."

"How do you know there's gonna be one this weekend?"

"I was gonna go by myself, since all my ballet friends will be busy."

"Well, I guess I can escort you." I said, then bowed, and put my arm out to her. "M'lady."

"Oh, so you're a gentleman?" She said, as she wrapped her arm around mine.

"I can be." I said, as we started walking back to the dorms, without even waiting for everyone.

* * *

We got back to the dorms, and Zoey invited me to go watch movies in her room.

We sat down on her bed, with our backs against the wall, and she kind of cuddled up against me, so I just put my arm around her.

I was just being nice.

Like everything else in this house, it seems nothing is private, and before we knew it, Geoff, and Bridgette walked in, and found a spot on the floor, making Zoey kind of upset. Then came in Owen with snacks that were mostly for himself, but he did hand over some granola bars. Then DJ, Tyson, Hitomi, and Akira came in, and finally Noah walked in with a few drinks, popcorn, and another movie.

"Feast your eyes on tonight's so bad it's good movie. Osaka Zombie." He said, showing us the case, which had two funny looking dudes on the cover. He popped the movie in, and I have to admit, it was the funniest thing ever. Apparently, this movie was made to look like the worst thing ever, the actors were purposely terrible, so were the effects, and story, but it had us all laughing, because of the seriousness of the situations contrasting with the goofiness of the main characters.

"So, what did you get on your entrance exam, Duncan?" Noah asked, from his spot in Zoey's desk chair.

"99%"

He looked at me with just as much confusion as Courtney did earlier at school.

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"I got 99% of the test correct, Noah."

"What!?" Everyone in the room shouted.

"How did you manage that?" Zoey asked.

"I already said it earlier, just because I'm a lazy ass, doesn't mean I'm uneducated. Now will all of you shut up, I'm trying to watch this movie."

"Courtney isn't going to like this." I heard Bridgette say to Geoff.

"Yeah, she's pissed at me."

Bridgette looked back at me. "You met her?"

"I'm in some intelligent class with her, along with the student council bitch."

"Get ready for a wave of hate then. Courtney doesn't like to lose." Noah said, and everyone shook their heads.

"You all know her?"

"Yeah, she used to live here, dude." Tyson said.

"Before her dad was named C.E.O. of Aisaka Tech." Noah added.

* * *

Once the movie was over everyone cleared out, and I realized Zoey had fallen asleep against my arm.

"Look at that. I guess sleeping beauty found a prince." Noah said, before walking out, and I threw his almost forgotten movie at him. "Ouch. This is a hard plastic case, you know."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled Zoey off of my arm, and laid her in the bed. I threw a blanket over her, and shut off the light, before walking out.

I got back to my room, and realized there were no curtains on my window. I looked through it, to see we had a backyard, with pavement, and a basketball hoop, so I decided to go and shoot a few, before bed.

I borrowed a ball from Lightning's room, and went outside, but I was overcome by the feeling of being basically on my own in Tokyo. I felt a lot more at ease when compared to my home in Anaheim. I guess that's what happens when you grow up living with someone who wants you out of the picture.

I sat down on the grass near the pavement, and took in the stars. I started thinking about the way Courtney freaked out.

"I often come hear to think as well." I heard a voice, and I immediately looked to my left. It was the weird girl that was in the tree. What was her name? Dawn. That's it.

"Oh. Hi, Dawn." I said.

"Hello, Duncan." She said simply.

I waited to see if she had anything else to say, but she didn't.

"Any reason you're out here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question?"

"I'm just taking in the atmosphere."

"That can be the most relaxing feeling to some people." She said.

We didn't say anything for a bit, and she eventually sat down on the grass too.

"She does feel something for you." Dawn said, and I looked at her funny. "Zoey. She really does like you."

"She's just trying to get over Mike."

"She told you about Michael?"

"Yeah, it was the first day I got here."

"She trusts you."

"I guess."

"She may never truly be over Michael, but she does feel genuinely attracted to you."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways. May I share something with you?"

"Uhh sure."

"Michael was a nice boy, but he did have a strange condition."

"Condition?"

"Right before he left, I could see several different parts of him, instead of one entire aura as before."

There she goes with that aura stuff. What the hell does that even mean?

"It was as if he had become more than one person."

"So... You mean like a split personality?"

"Precisely. That may have been the reason for his sudden departure."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Zoey seems to have underlying trust issues, stemming from Michael abandoning her. I would like for you to help her forget him."

I turned away from her. "What are you even doing out here?"

"She feels as if there could still be something between the two of you, so I have come to confirm if that is true."

I looked back at her. "I like Zoey, but I don't think I'd like being cast aside if Mike ever comes back into her life."

"Perhaps, if you gave her a chance, she would begin to care less about Michael, and more about you."

I thought about that for a second, and for some reason my mind pictured both Zoey, and Courtney. I like Zoey, but I can't help but feel attracted to Courtney. She's gorgeous, and she's got a body that'll give a goddess a run for her money, not to mention she's smart. I've dated a few dumb girls, so I really don't want to deal with that again. A girl telling me to stay away would usually make me try harder, but I don't know if I could do that with Courtney. Her anger was showing through her eyes when she told me that, and it actually intimidated me a bit.

"I've only known Zoey for a like two days though."

"Does your heart lie elsewhere?" Dawn asked, and I suddenly felt like she knew what I was thinking about.

"No." I said, as I got up, and started walking back towards the dorms. "I'll think about it."

"You could just make it a gradual romance." Dawn said, before I walked in through the back door.


End file.
